nosotros o tu y yo?
by ope-hana
Summary: one piece version colegial o sin akumas no mi seria la historia de Nico Robin en un cuarteto amoroso (Zoro, Law, y kid)
1. Chapter 1

Epílogo

LA HISTORIA TRATA DE 15 ESTUDIANTES DE SECUNDARIA QUE ESTAN EN EL MISMO GRUPO SE VUELVEN MAS CERCANOS UNOS MAS QUE OTROS PERO DE MANERA RADICAL CAMBIAN CUANDO TERMINAN LA SECUNDARIA Y OTROS SE ALEJAN Y SE VUELVEN A ENCONTRAR DEPUES DE 3 LARGOS AÑOS.

-miran lo que encontramos. Señalo nami y violet sonriendo

- a ver. luffy respondió mientras camina hacia las chicas junto sanji, chopper, franky y ussop

- son 6 entradas al cine. Hablo violet emocionada

-Son solo 6- agarro uno vio el boleto le dio la vuelta y vio lo que decía atrás y grito chicos –aquí dice que puede llevar uno y entra gratis es 2x1.

-wooow eso sí que es genial así entraríamos todos. Mientras abrazaba a chopper y a ussop

-pero donde los encontraron o los robaron. Hablo sanji educadamente. A lo que respondió nami eufórica

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que haiga robado.

A lo que todos ya sabían que nami y violet a veces le gustaba agarrar algo ajeno ya que ellas lo hacían por diversión y molestar a los demás

-ok creeré en ustedes hermosas señoritas. Sanji siempre de manera cortes ya que así lo habían educado a portarse de enfrente de señoritas ya cuando no habían damas hablaba de otra manera

A lo que luffy grito dirigiéndose a los bancos.

-hey ustedes no quieren venir con nosotros son al 2x1.

A lo que franky contesto ya sabes que ellos son los más raros hablaba de zoro que siempre estaba durmiendo en una banca, robin que siempre lee un libro, a kid que siempre estaba leyendo un una revista de mecánica y a law que solo se dedicaba a verlos de lejos.

Robin cerro el libro y empezó a reír se les acerco diciendo

-Yo Me apunto Fufufu.

Law siguió a robin diciendo que también a lo que voltearon a ver a kid y zoro

Kid patio a zoro diciéndole que se les unía o no a ir a al cine. Zoro se molesto y dijo que o lo pateara que o si no para la le partía su cara, cuando escucharon que les gritaron

-van a ir o no para empezar hacer los grupos. Robin viéndolos con cara de molesta.

-si. Contestaron los dos acercándose a un lado de law, que estaba cerca de robin.

Robin comenta de qué película es para saber que si todos van a ir cuánto dinero van a llevar por si la película es larga

-o robin eres demasiado lista. Contesto sanji

Nami respondió –aquí dice que comedia romántica. Viendo las caras de sus compañeros.

-no importa mientras sea gratis shishishi. Luffy riendo

-ok todos iremos pero ahora vamos a ver quiénes entre juntos.

A lo que todos se vieron

-ya se lo que vamos a ser son 5 boletos dos cada quien solo 5 escogerán un papel con el nombre que les toque con el entraran ya uno ira solo. Finalizo franky

Luffy, sanji, franky ussop, y law todos metieron la mano y así quedo

Luffy-chopper sanji-violet franky-zoro ussop-kidd y law-nami alo que robin le tocaria ir sola.

A law al ver que le tocaría a nami le hablo a todos y se fueron a una banca

-a ustedes quien les toco luffy sonrió dijo: chopper. Sanji a mí me toco violet franky a mi zoro, ussop a mi kidd. Law sonrió y dijo quién quiere cambiar a lo que todos respondieron que no ya sabían que nami le había tocado y que nami siempre hacia que la persona que le tocara pagara todo

-chicos por favor además saben que nami es un poco asi, ussop cambiamos sale dare lo que pidas.

-no estoy bien con quien me haya tocado

-tu Luffy o Franky ayúdenme

-franky no estoy bien y nami sabe que mis comentarios la molestan no quiero perderme la película al ver que esta lado

-luffy tu ayúdame y te daré lo que pidas

-mmm lo que yo quiera. Sonriendo

si se le da comida

-asombroso comida

-oye no sobornes a luffy con comida sabes que es su talón de Aquiles

-entonces aceptas.

pero si tener 5 kilos de cordero para mí eh

-trato. Le da el papel

Mientras los otros se quedan viéndoles de lejos

-cambiaron los papeles jajaja tontos. kidd riendo

-Parece que sí. Respondió zoro a quien habrán rechazado

Todo el mundo miró a nami

-a mí que me miran soy una señorita exijo mis derechos verdad violet. Viendo a violet

-si es lo menos que ustedes deberían hacer. Señalando a los chicos que estaban ahí

-fufufu. Sonrió robin –ya vienen veremos que dicen

-ya chicos los veremos a las 6:30 en la entrada ya ahí les daremos los tickets violet dame todos para que no se pierdan.

-Ok diez franky

Todos quedaron de acuerdo y empezaron a irse a sus casas. Ya eran a la 6:25 el primero en llegar fue zoro que se había perdido en el camino el segundo fue chopper y ussop después sanji siguió nami y violet que llegaron juntas que los chicos la vieron lindas ya que iban con suéteres tiernos, luffy llego con kidd y franky después vieron que law y robin venían juntos a lo que todos corearon: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh son novios. Los únicos que se callaron fueron zoro y kid

Todos sabían que ellos se llevaban bien ya que ambos perdieron su familia desde pequeños de una manera horrible.

Ya que todos estamos reunidos empezare. Hablo franky. – ten tu boleto sanji, ussop, nico, law y luffy cada quien entre con su pareja

-nami tu ven conmigo. Se adelantaron

-violet me harías el honor de acompañarme.

-Kid ven vamos tenemos que ir a escoger un buen lugar

-Zoro vamos

-chopper vamos.

Robin sonriendo va tras de ellos.


	2. DESPEDIDA

DESPEDIDA

UN DIA ANTES DE LA GRADUACION TODOS ESTABAN EN EL PARQUE REUNIDOS UNOS DICIENDO DONDE IBAN A PASAR LAS VACACIONES Y QUE LO MAS PROBABLABE NO LOS VAN A VER, CUANDO ROBIN CERRO SUS PUÑOS VIENDO ABAJO DIJO:

-LO SIENTO NO ESTARE CON USTEDES MAS TIEMPO….

TODOS SE LA QUEDARON VIENDO SORPRENDIDO EL PRIMERO EM HABLAR FUE NAMI Y VIOLET

-POR QUE O A QUE TE REFIERES. A LO QUE ROBIN CAYENDO LAGRIMAS DE LOS OJOS CUBRIENDO SU ROSTRO.

-MI TIOS ME VAN A LLEVAR A RUSIA PARA QUE ESTUDIE ALLA YA QUE AQUÍ NO ME PUEDEN CUIDAR.

A LO QUE ZORO RESPONDE

-COMO QUE TE VAN A LLEVAR NO SE OCUPARON DE TI LOS ULTIMOS 5 AÑOS

Y LAW DIO SU OPINION

-ROBIN LO SIENTO A LO MEJOR ES A CAUSA DE NOSOTROS

A LO QUE ROBIN CABEZA ABAJO DIJO

-NO, NO ES ESO, ELLOS DICEN QUE NECESITO ESTAR AHI PARA ESTAR BIEN Y ADEMAS ELLOS SON TUTORES LEGALES DE MI Y AUN SOY MENOR DE EDAD

LUFFY SE ACERCA LA ABRAZA LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS Y TODOS AL VER QUE SE PUSO SERIO Y CONSOLO A ROBIN SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS

-DEJA DE LLORAR LO HACE PARA COMPLACERLOS PERO NADIE DE AQUÍ TE OLVIDARA Y SEGUIRAS SIENDO PARTE DE NOSOTROS NO FUERON SOLO LA SECUNDARIA QUE ESTUVISTE CON NOSOTROS FUE DESDE LA PRIMARIA ASI QUE DEJA DE LLORAR.

A LO QUE LOS DEMAS A UN SE SORPRENDIERON MAS. Y ENTONCES A LO QUE KID DIJO QUE EL TAMBIEN SE TENIA QUE IR CON SUS PADRES A NUEVA YORK A LO QUE ZORO RESPONDIO –HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERA DECIR ALGO MAS

CHOPPER HABLO LO MAS TIMIDO DIJO-YO ME IRE A ALASKA A UN INTERNADO

-COMO POR QUE SI TU ERES DE LO QUE SACA BUEN PROMEDIO DIJO USSOP

LAW SOLO DIJO QUE TAMBIEN IRIA CON CHOPPER YA QUE SU TUTOR LO INSCRIBIO AHÍ

TODOS SE PUSIERON TRISTES UNOS QUE OTROS A LLORAR POR QUE SUS AMIGOS SE VAN, A LO QUE SANJI DIJO PARA TODOS

-HOY SABEMOS QUE VARIOS DE NOSOTROS NOS TENEMOS QUE MARCHAR Y QUE LO MEJOR SERA PONERNOS ALEGRES PARA QUE ASI TODOS NOS RECORDEMOS ALEGRES Y FELICES AUNQUE POR DENTRO NOS DUELA, PERO SABIAMOS QUE ESTO TARDE O TEMPRANO, NOS VAMOS A SEPARAR YA SEA AHORA O MAÑANA O DESPUES PERO SABEMOS QUE DENTRO UN POCO VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS Y NOS REIREMOS DE ESTO.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE YA ERA LA GRADUACION TODOS OJEROSOS Y CON LA CARA HINCHADA LLEGARON A LA CEREMONIA TODOS SE VIERON Y RIENDO. TERMINO LA CEREMONIA TODOS AFUERA DEL AUDITORIO

-MMM VAMOS A UNA PARTE A FESTEJAR. DIJO NAMI SONRIENDO

-ASOMBROSO LLAMARE A MIS DOS HERMANOS PARA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE DIJO LUFFY EMOCIONADO

-SUENA BIEN YA QUE TODOS DEJAMOS DE SER UNOS CRIOS DIJO ZORO

-ERES EL UNICO QUE SIGUE SIENDO UN CRIO. CONTESTO KID

- LO DICEN LOS DOS CRIOS. SANJI

CHOPPER, FRANKY Y USSOP

LOS QUE FALTABAN ERA LAW Y ROBIN. LAW SONRIENDO DIJO –IRE PARA VER QUE TAN GRANDES SOMOS

ROBIN CON UNA SONRISA DIJO – IRE

-OK VAMOS

YA EN UN RESTAURANT TODOS ESTABAN SENTADOS CERCA DE UNA VENTANA. HABLANDO COMENTANDO CUAL FUE SU PROMEDIO FINAL SABIAN TODOS QUE EL PRIMERO ERA EL DE ROBIN SEGUIDO DE LAW Y CHOPPER

YA LOS QUE SACABAN 8 ERA FRANKY, USSOP, VIOLET, NAMI, KID, Y SANJI

YA LOS BAJOS ERAN ZORO Y LUFFY

CUANDO VIERON QUE UNA LIMOSINA COLOR NEGRO SE PARO Y SALIERON DOS SEÑORES ENTRARON AL RESTAURANT SE DIRIJIERON A SU MESA Y ESCUCHARON

-SEÑORITA ROBIN YA ES HORA DE QUE PARTAMOS

TODOS SE QUEDARON VIENDO A ROBIN DICIENDO POR QUE TAN RAPIDO O POR QUE NO LE COMENTARON QUE ERA HOY. ROBIN RIENDO SOLO DIJO

-LO SIENTO PERO ME TENDRE QUE IR...


	3. DESPEDIDA II

DESPEDIDA II

HABIA PASADO DOS SEMANAS QUE ROBIN SE HABIA IDO HACE UNA SEMANA LAW Y CHOPPER SE FUERON A ALASKA, SANJI SE HABIA A EUROPA A UN INTERNADO Y KID HOY SE IBA CON SUS PADRES A NUEVA YORK

-HEY ZORO DONDE VAS. EXCLAMO LUFFY

-IRE A ENTRENAR MI PADRASTRO QUIERE QUE EMPIEZE CON MI ENTRENAMIENTO MMM HAZ SABIDO ALGO DE ELLA?

-QUIEN ELLA?

-NO NADA Y TU QUE HACES?

Nada Viendo como nos estamos moviendo CADA

-A QUE TE REFIERES?

-VERAS A NAMI Y VIOLET SE VAN A IR A UN INTERNADO LEJOS DE AQUÍ, TU YA NO ESTARAS AQUÍ POR ESTAR ENTRENANDO, FRANKY EN LA ESCUELA QUE SE METIO YA EMPEZARON CON LOS CURSOS ACADEMICOS Y SOLO QUEDAMOS USSOP Y YO. DIJO LUFFY CON LA CABEZA ABAJO

-NO TE HA DICHO USSOP QUE VA IR A UN CAMPAMENTO HOY

-NO AHORA YO ESTOY SOLO

-Y TUS HERMANOS

-NO NO HAY NADIEN. ELLOS SE FUERON DE VACACIONES Y REGRESARAN DENTRO UNA SEMANA DESPUES SE IRAN A SU ESCUELA

-BUENO COMO DECIRTE DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA TENDRE MI AUDICION PARA VER SI CLASIFICO PARA EL TORNEO DE KENDO

- NO VAS A TENER TIEMPO PARA JUGAR CONMIGO VERDAD. LUFFY LUCIA MAS TRISTE

PERO ME VEN A MI CASA

-ASOMBROSO

ZORO FUE EL UNICO QUE ESTUVO EN CONTACTO MAS SEGUIDO CON LUFFY. HABIAN PASADO LOS DIAS, SEMANAS MESES HASTA AÑOS. TODOS SE ACORDABAN LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DE CADA QUIEN Y SE FELICITABAN MANDANDO UN MENSAJE POR MAIL O CELULAR. ZORO ERA EL UNICO QUE EN VEZ EN CUANDO VISITABA A LUFFY CUANDO TENIA TIEMPO YA QUE SIEMPRE ESTABA EN TORNEOS, PERO NADIEN MAS SE HABIAN VISTO HASTA QUE UN DIA TODOS HABIAN LLEGADO A ESE MISMO LUGAR.

HABIA PASADO 3 AÑOS Y TODOS HABIAN CAMBIADO

LUFFY HABIA MANDADO INVITACIONES A TODOS SUS AMIGOS A UNA REUNION DE ANTIGUOS COMPAÑEROS DE LA SECUNDARIA.

LA PRIMERA EN ACEPTAR FUE NAMI SEGUIDA DE VIOLET DESPUES CHOPPER ACEPTO JUNTO CON LAW, FRANKY, KIDD Y ROBIN HABIA ACEPTADO FALTABA SANJI Y USSOP QUIEN DESPUES HABIA DECIDIDO QUE SI.

ERA DENTRO DE UN MES ANTES DEL INICIO DE CLASES.


	4. REENCUENTRO

¿REENCUENTRO?...

EL DIA ESPERADO LUFFY ESTABA EMOCIONADO AL IGUAL QUE ZORO YA QUE ELLOS, ERAN LOS PRIMEROS EN LLEGAR. LUFFY VIENDO DESDE LA VENTANA. – DEJA DE ASOMARTE SI QUIERES APARTAMOS LA MESA Y VAMOS UN RATO ZORO. A LO QUE LUFFY RESPONDE –TU CREES QUE VENGAN YA HA PASADO UNA HORA Y NADIEN LLEGA.

-VENDRAN ADEMAS TU ME TRAJISTE 2 HORAS ANTES (PEGANDOLE LA CABEZA A LUFFY)

-ES QUE TU SIEMPRE TE PIERDES

SALIERON DEL RESTAURANT QUIEN LLEGO FUE FRANKY SE LE VEIA MAS MUSCULOSO Y CON SU PELO MAS LARGO Y HABLANDO CON ESPAÑOL E INGLES. – HEY GUYS QUE HACEN AFUERA SE VEN SUPER DIFERENT. VIENDO A ZORO MAS MUSCULOSO CON A TRES ARETES EN LA OREJA Y A LUFFY MAS GRANDE Y ALTO CON EL CABELLO DESPEINADO Y SU VESTUARIO TODO DESALINEADO.

-FRANKY TE VES MAS GRANDE. DIJO LUFFY

CUANDO DE UN TAXI BAJO ERA CHOPPER Y LAW. CHOPPER HABIA CRECIDO POCO PERO ERA UN POCO MAS ALEGRE LLEVABA UN GORRO COLOR AZUL AL IGUAL QUE LAW PERO LAW SU GORRO ERA ENTRE BLANCO Y NEGRO A LAW, SE LE VEIA MAS CALLADO Y UN POCO MAS SERENO.

-OIGAN CHICOS. CHOPEER CORRIENDO HACIA ELLOS

-ACABA DE LLEGAR. MENCIONO ZORO

-SI VENIMOS DESDE EL AEROPUERTO. LAW CONTESTO FRIO

CUANDO ESCUCHAN QUE UNA VOZ FAMILIAR QUE ESTABA DISCUTIENDO CON UN TAXISTA.

-COMO QUE SON 1000, NO NECESITO UN DESCUENTO UNO DE 50%

-SEÑORITA ES IMPOSIBLE TODO EL DIA LA LLEVE POR TODA LA CUIDAD

-YA NAMI DEJA YO PAGO

TODOS VIENDO QUE SE TRATABA DE VIOLET Y NAMI. TODOS LOS HOMBRES SE EMOCIONARON AL VER SUS CUERPOS CAMBIADOS YA QUE NAMI TENIA EL CABELLO MAS LARGO YA QUE HACE 3 AÑOS AMBAS LO TENIAN CORTO, NAMI SE VEIA MAS RADIANTE Y UN POCO MAS ALEGRE AL IGUAL QUE VIOLET, NAMI VESTIA UN TOP BLANCO PEGADO DEMASIADO PEGADO Y UNOS PANTALONES ENTUBADO COLOR AZUL CON UNAS ZAPATILLAS ALTAS NARANJA QUE COMBINABA CON SU CABELLO. VIOLET LLEVABA UN VESTIDO OLEADO COLOR MORADO CON UNAS ZAPATILLAS NEGRAS.

VIOLET AL VER A SUS VIEJOS AMIGOS CORRE HACIA ELLOS Y LOS ABRAZA

-VIOLET NO SEAS TAN CARIÑOSA CON ELLOS QUE LUEGO VAN A QUERER A CONQUISTARTE. NAMI CAMINADO HACIA ELLOS CUANDO VE EL QUE AY EQUIPAJE AHÍ ASI QUE ACOMODA EL SUYO A UN LADO.

-BUENO Y A QUE HORA VAMOS VIENDO A LUFFY

-NO SE FALTA LA MITAD TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR

LLEGA UN CONVERTIBLE ROJO A LO QUE SALE KID CON SU CABELLO PELIROJO MAS LARGO UN POCO MAS TOSCO Y ALTO CON SU CUERPO MUSCULOSO A LO QUE SE LE MARCABA A PESAR DE LLEVAR UNA CHAMARRA DE CUERO, CUANDO SALE OTRO HOMBRE ALTO AL IGUAL QUE KID LLEVABA UN GORRO QUE CUBRIA SU CARA PERO TENIA UNA MELENA DEMASIADA LARGA DE COLOR RUBIO. A LO LEJOS ZORO LE GRITA

-OYE KID TRAJISTE A TU NOVIA

A LO QUE TODOS SE EMPEZARON A REIR

-Y TU NO HAZ DEJADO DE SER UN CRIO VERDAD

-BUENAS TARDES DISCULPE POR MOLESTAR. HABLO EL JOVEN. – LLAMENME KILLER

A LO QUE TODOS SE QUEDARON VIENDO QUE ERA DEMASIADO MADURO A COMPARACION DE ZORO Y KID

LAW MIRABA POR TODOS LADOS PERO NO LA ENCONTRABA, "SERA QUE NO VENDRA, O REALMENTE NO PUDO LLEGAR" PENSANDO, A LO QUE CHOPPER SE DIO CUENTA, -LAW ESTAS BIEN. – SI NO TE PREOCUPES.

CUANDO LLEGA UN CARRO DE LA POLICIA Y VEN BAJAR UN JOVEN RUBIO CON UN TRAJE NEGRO A LO QUE TODOS VIERON Y SABIAN QUE ERA SANJI. SANJI AL DAR LA VUELTA VE A NAMI Y VIOLET Y EMPIEZA A SER UN BAILE RARO DICIENDO QUE ACABA DE VER A DOS ANGELES CAIDOS DEL CIELO.

-OYE SANJI POR QUE LA POLICIA TE VINO A DEJAR

-AHH SEGÚN POR ACOSAR A UNAS DIJO TODO TRANQUILO

-TE VOLVISTE UN PERVERTIDO DIJO KID Y LAW

-CALLENSE NO SABEN CUAL FUE MI INFIERNO EN ESE INTERNADO

CUANDO SALE USSOP DICIENDO QUE NO HABIAN CAMBIADO NADA QUE SEGUIAN SIENDO UNOS CRIOS.

-USSOP TODOS EXCEPTO LAW Y KILLER

YA SOLAMENTE FALTABA NICO ROBIN. USSOP EMPEZO A DECIR MENTIRA TRAS MENTIRA SOBRE LO QUE EL HABIA VIVIDO EN ESTOS AÑOS, PERO NADIEN SE LA CREIA EXCEPTO LUFFY Y CHOPPER.

CUANDO ESCUCHARON UNA VOZ SENSUAL Y ALEGRE

-VAYA SI QUE SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO… FUFUFU

TODOS VOLTEARON Y VIERON QUE ERA ROBIN. ELLA SE VEIA MAS MADURA QUE LAS DEMAS UN POCO MAS CLARA CON EL PELO NEGRO AZULADO, MAS LARGO QUE LLEGABA A SUS CADERAS, SU CUERPO MAS DESARROLLADO, LLEVABA UNAS GAFAS EN SU CABEZA UN VESTIDO NEGRO QUE LE LLEGABAN A SUS PIERNAS, CON UNA BOTAS NEGRAS Y ESOS GRANDES OJOS AZULES ZAFIROS

A LO QUE IMPRESIONO A ZORO, LAW, KID, Y A KILLER QUE LA VEIAN CON UNA EMOCION

-ROBIN LLEGASTE. LUFFY ABRAZANDO A ROBIN A LO QUE LOS OTROS SE MOLESTARON

YA TODOS ADENTRO VIERON QUE FALTABA DOS LUGARES QUE SE OCUPARAN A LO QUE USSOP LE DICE QUIEN FALTABA Y LUFFY RESPONDE QUE SUS HERMANOS

TODOS EN LA MESA VIENDO COMO CONTABAN SUS ANECDOTAS, ROBIN QUE ESTABA SENTADO A LADO DE LAW Y ZORO ENFRENTE TENIA A KID Y A SU AMIGO A LO QUE ELLA SENTIA UN POCO INCOMODA

NAMI Y LUFFY HABLABAN DE DINERO, SANJI COQUETEABA CON VIOLET, USSOP, FRANKY Y CHOPPER HABLABAN DE LOS INVENTOS DE FRANKY A LO QUE ROBIN DIJO: PARECE QUE SEGUIMOS SIENDO LOS RAROS NO CREEN. SONRIENDO. – SI CREO QUE NO HEMOS CAMBIADO NADA- RESPONDIO LAW

-O SOMOS LOS MAS MADUROS DIJO ZORO, TODOS EMPEZARON A REIR

ROBIN SE DIO CUENTA QUE TODOS LOS RAROS SE VEIAN MAS MUSCULOSOS

ESE DIA TODOS ESTABAN FELICES Y NO PARABAN DE REIR.


	5. HOGAR

** HOGAR…**

HABÍAN PASADO TODA LA TARDE HABLANDO Y PARTE DE LA NOCHE.

CUANDO NAMI DIJO QUE SE TENIA QUE IR, TENIA QUE DESEMPACAR Y VER EL CUARTO, JUNTO CON VIOLET. LAW Y CHOPPER, - NUESTRO EQUIPAJE ESTORBABA EN LA ENTRADA A LA DE IGUAL QUE TODOS. TODOS PAGARON LO QUE LES RESPONDIA YA AFUERA SE ESTABAN EMPEZANDO A DESPEDIR CUANDO DICEN QUE SE TIENEN QUE IR DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE, A LO QUE LOS DEMAS DICEN QUE TAMBIEN, KID FUE EL UNICO QUE TRAJO COCHE SE OFRECIO A LLEVARLOS LOS QUE CUPIERAN A LO QUE FRANKY, USSOP Y CHOPPER SE SUBIERON DE INMEDIATO A LO QUE KID SE MOLESTO YA QUE QUERIA QUE ROBIN SE SUBIERA.

YA LOS DEMAS RECOGIERON SUS EQUIPAJES Y EMPEZARON A CAMINAR. A SANJI CARGANDO EL EQUIPAJE DE VIOLET IBAN ADELANTE A LO QUE NAMI EXIGIENDO A LUFFY QUE LA AYUDARA, YA ROBIN CON ZORO Y LAW VAN TRAS DE ELLOS VIENDO COMO SE TRATABAN SUS COMPAÑEROS CUANDO ROBIN DICE.

-CREO QUE DENTRO UN POCO HABRAN 2 PAREJAS FUFUFU. SONRIENDO

-QUIEN Y QUIEN. RESPONDE LAW

-ES OBVIO ESE LUFFY Y NAMI Y TAMBIEN SANJI CON VIOLET

A LO QUE ROBIN EMPEZO A ABRAZAR A SUS DOS COMPAÑEROS DE A LADO SERIA LINDO VER COMO SE LE DECLARAN NO ¿CREEN?

LOS DOS EMPEZARON A RUBORIZARSE

CUANDO NAMI VOLTEA Y LOS MIRA –OYE ROBIN NO SEAS TAN CARIÑOSA CON ELLOS QUE LUEGO PENSARAN QUE QUIEREN CONTIGO.

-LO DUDO NO SOY SU TIPO

A LO QUE ELLA NO SABIAN QUE SI ERA SU TIPO DESDE HACE MAS DE 4 AÑOS PERO AHORA QUE ELLA SE VEIA MAS CAMBIADA SE SENTIA MAS ATRAIDOS.

DESPUES VIOLA SE DETUVO Y GRITO CHICOS QUE HACEN LOS DEMAS EN ESA CASA, TODOS CORREN Y VAN DONDE ESTA KID Y LOS OTROS

-QUE PASA USTEDES QUE ESPERAN O A ¿QUIEN? DIJO SANJI

-SEGÚN ESTOS MOCOSOS AQUÍ VAN A VIVIR IGUAL QUE KID

NAMI SACO UN PAPEL AL IGUAL QUE ROBIN Y LAW SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ES LUGAR QUE INDICABA

-CIERTO ES AQUÍ, OYE LUFFY AQUÍ ES DONDE TU ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA CASA PARA ESTUDIANTES. VOLTEANDO A VER A LUFFY JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS

-HEY TONTO NO ME DIGAS QUE LOS VAS A TENER AQUÍ. DIJO ZORO GOLPEANDO A LUFFY

-SHISHISHI LO SIENTO CHICOS MI ABUELO ME DEJO ESTA SUPER CASA Y HE ESTADO VIVIENDO CON ZORO.

Y ZORO ME DIJO QUE RENTARA LOS CUARTOS A ESTUDIANTES QUE VAN A ASISTIR A CAMPUS QUE ESTA A LA OTRA CUADRA Y ES LO QUE HE HECHO.

-AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE ESTABA DEMASIADO ECONOMICO. DIJO NAMI

-PARECE QUE ESTAREMOS REUNIDOS DE NUEVO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO. DIJO SANJI

-ENTONCES TODOS SE INSCRIBIERON EN EL CAMPUS QUE ESTA A LA OTRA CUADRA. DIJO LAW

TODOS SE VIERON DIJIERON QUE SI. EMPEZARON A REIRSE

-SOLO USTEDES DOS VIVEN EN ESTA GRANDE CASA. DIJO USSOP

-NO TAMBIEN CON SABO Y ACE COSA QUE A VECES NO ESTAN. DIJO LUFFY

-NO SE ENOJARA TU ABUELO- ROBIN

- AHH EL NO ESTA NO SE PREOCUPEN Y SE LO COMENTE ME DIJO QUE ESTA BIEN PERO NO QUIERE EMBARAZOS

-¿EMBARAZOS? TODOS

-SI SE REFIERE QUE LUFFY Y SUS DOS HERMANOS NO TRAIGAN MUJERES. CONTESTO ZORO

-OH, ENTONCES NOSOTRAS, DIJO NAMI

-AH NO SE PREOCUPEN LE DIRE A MI ABUELO QUE USTEDES SON AMIGAS

-CREO QUE NO HAS ENTENDIDO LUFFY, A LO QUE TU ABUELO ES QUE PUEDA QUE TUS AMIGAS QUEDEN EMBARAZADAS. DIJO FRANKY

-OH YA SÉ SOLO, SE QUE SON NUESTRAS AMIGAS Y NO CREO QUE QUIERAN QUEDARSE EMBARAZADAS DE USTEDES O ¿SI?

A LO QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES DICEN: ¡Y TÚ QUE!

CUANDO ESCUCHAN VOCES DICIENDO

-AY HERMANO NO ENTIENDES PERO ES DE ESPERAR DE TI. DIJO ACE

-JEJEJEJE DISCULPEN A MI HERMANO MENOR CHICOS EL ES UNICO QUE NO HAN CAMBIADO. DIJO SABO ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE SU HERMANO

- VAYA SEÑORITAS A USTEDES YA NO LOS RECONOCIA DESDE LEJOS. DIJO ACE SALUDANDO

NAMI Y VIOLET QUEDARON RUBORIZADAS Y ROBIN SOLO CON UNA SONRISA

-VEO QUE USTEDES CHICOS TAMBIEN CAMBIARON BASTANTE.

-QUIEREN ENTRAR PARA QUE VEAN LOS CUARTOS Y LA CASA- DIJO SABO

TODOS AGARRARON SUS MALETAS Y ENTRARON, SE SORPRENDIERON AL VER QUE LA CASA ERA DE DOS PLANTAS PERO ESPACIOSA Y GRANDE, HABIA UN JARDIN GRANDE ENTRARON A LA CASA VIERON LA SALA ENORME JUNTO A LADO ESTABA LA COCINA Y DEL OTRO EL BAR

YA EN LA SEGUNDA PLANTA ERAN LOS CUARTOS

EN TOTAL ERAN 20 YA CADA UNO FUE A BUSCAR CUAL ERA EL MAS COMODO PARA ELLOS

CADA CUARTO TENIA SU BAÑO ADENTRO Y UNA MINI SALA

-CHICOS TERMINA DE DESEMPACAR Y BAJEN- DIJO SABO

PASARON UNA HORA Y ALGUNOS YA HABIAN BAJADO FALTABAN SOLO LAS MUJERES, CUANDO LAS TRES VENIAN BAJANDO CON ROPA DEPORTIVA Y EL CABELLO RECOGIDO

-BUENO YA QUE ESTAN AQUÍ SOLO HAY QUE CUMPLIR ESTAS REGLAS Y SON- DIJO ACE

1- TODOS HAREMOS LOS DEBERES COMO: LIMPIAR, ASEAR Y LAVAR

2- CADA DIA LE CORRESPONDE A CADA QUIEN COCINAR ASI QUE TIENE QUE LEVANTARSE TEMPRANO PARA HACER DE DESAYUNAR, LLEGAR TEMPRANO PARA LA COMIDA Y CENA

3- COOPERAR PARA LA DESPENSA SEMANAL

4- LLEVARSE BIEN

-BUENO ESO ES TODO HAY ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTE DE ACUERDO O DUDAS- DIJO ACE

- YO CREO QUE LA DOS LA TENDRAN QUE BORRAR- DIJO SANJI

TODOS SE QUEDARON VIENDO

-TENGO UNA RAZON PARA ESO, VERAN EN AQUEL INFIERNO NOSOTROS TENÍAMOS QUE HACER LOS ALMUERZOS, COMIDAS Y CENAS. ES POR ESO QUE REGRESE YA QUE EN ESTE CAMPUS HAY UNA ESPECIALIDAD PARA SER GASTRONOMO- TERMINO DE DECIR SANJI

-WOW ESO ES ASOMBROSO QUISIERA PROBAR TU COMIDA- DIJO LUFFY

-VAYA QUIEN DIJO QUE TE CONVERTIRÍAS EN UN COCINERO PERVERTIDO- ZORO

-QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE LECHUGA

-QUE QUIERES PELEA PERVERTIDO

-YA USTEDES DOS CALLENSE- DIJO NAMI

-SI HERMOSA REINA- SANJI SENTANDOSE

-BUENO LA DOS NO ESTARA ASI QUE SERAN SOLO TRES- DIJO ACE

-CHICOS Y QUE ESPECIALIDAD SE METIERON NUNCA NOS DIJIMOS QUE VAMOS A ESTUDIAR- LUFFY VIENDO A TODOS

-GASTRONOMIA- SANJI.

-MECANICA- KID

-DOCTOR- CHOPPER

-ROBOTICA- FRANKY

-CIRUJANO- LAW

-ARQUEOLOGA- ROBIN

-INVENTOR- USSOP

-CLIMATOLOGIA O CONTADORA- NAMI

- HISTORIA- KILLER

-DANZA- VIOLET

A LO QUE QUEDABAN LUFFY Y ZORO Y TODOS SE LES QUEDABA VIENDO

-MMM YO PASE EL EXAMEN DE PSICOLOGIA ASI QUE SERE PSICOLOGO- RIENDOSE

-QUE PERO SI ERES TAN, TAN, TORPE HICISTE TRAMPA VERDAD- DIJO NAMI GOLPEANDO A LUFFY.

-AUNQUE TE SORPRENDAS SI PASO YO MISMO VI EL RESULTADO- DIJO ZORO

-Y TU ZORO QUE VAS A ESTUDIAR- DIJO ROBIN CON UNA SONRISA

-SHISHISHI EL ESTA COMO PARA SER MAESTRO DE EDUCACION FISICA- DIJO LUFFY

-QUE Y ESO, SI ERES ANTITOLERANTE DE NIÑOS- KID

- MI ENTRENADOR DIJO QUE TENIA QUE HACER ESO SI QUIERO SEGUIR COMPITIENDO EN EL KENDO.

- ESPERO QUE SIGAS ECHANDOLE GANAS ZORO YA QUE TODOS HAN ESTADO HABLANDO DE TI- DIJO ROBIN SONRIENDO A ZORO

A LO QUE ZORO SE RUBORIZO

-USTEDES QUE ESTAN ESTUDIANDO?- DIJO VIOLET VIENDO A ACE Y SABO

-NOSOTROS YA TERMINAMOS LA CARRERA ESTAMOS HACIENDO EL SERVICIO- DIJO SABO

-SERVICIO QUE ¿SON?- DIJO NAMI

-NOSOTRO YA SOMOS YA SOMOS POLICIAS JEJEJE- DIJO ACE

-POLICIAS ESO NO LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO- DIJO KILLER

-SI PERO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS ADELANTADOS POR 3 AÑOS- DIJO SABO

-AHORA ENTIENDO A LUFFY CUANDO DECIA QUE USTEDES NUNCA ESTABAN- LAW VIENDO A LUFFY

-BUENOS CHICOS ME IRE A DORMIR YO ENTRARE TEMPRANO- FRANKY

-TONTO TODOS ENTRAREMOS TEMPRANO YA QUE ES LA CEREMONIA DE APERTURA- USSOP

DESPUÉS DE TANTO RUIDO LA CASA QUEDO EN SILENCIO...


	6. CONFESION

** CONFESIÓN**

YA ERAN ALAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA CUANDO SE EMPEZABA A ESCUCHAR RUIDOS. TODOS YA SE ESTABAN ALISTANDO PARA IRSE A LA CEREMONIA DE APERTURA

DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA Y MEDIA SANJI GRITA. – CHICOS YA BAJE LA EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA.

CUANDO CADA UNO FUE LLEGANDO PARA DESAYUNAR YA TODOS JUNTOS. LOS RAROS SE SENTARON JUNTOS.

NAMI LOS VE Y DICE. - USTEDES NO CAMBIAN PARA NADA AUN SE SIENTAN JUNTOS.

A LO QUE LOS RAROS SE VEN Y RIÉN

-NO ES ESO NAMI SOLO QUE NOS GUSTA OBSERVAR- LAW

-USTEDES DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS NO SE ¿HARTAN? – USSOP

-MMM NO ME SIENTO CÓMODA CON ELLOS A MI LADO- ROBIN VIENDO A LAW, KID, Y ZORO

ELLOS SOLO SE QUEDARON RUBORIZADOS

-BUENO USTEDES APROVECHEN LA COMPANÍA DE ROBIN PAR DE RAROS VERDAD MI HERMOSA ROBIN- SANJI

-FUFUFU GRACIAS SANJI- REGALANDO UNA SONRISA A SANJI

TODOS TERMINARON DE ALMORZAR, SUBIERON ATRAER UNA COSAS Y SE VAN AL CAMPUS.

TODOS ESCUCHARON LA CEREMONIA Y CADA UNO SE FUE AL SALÓN CORRESPONDIENTE.

HABÍAN PASADO TRES HORAS Y ROBIN ERA LA ÚNICA QUE HABÍA SALIDO. EMPEZÓ A ENVIAR MENSAJES DICIENDO: CHICOS QUIEN DE USTEDES YA SALIO. A LO QUE LA MAYORÍA RESPONDÍO QUE LES FALTABAN

ZORO QUE IBA SALIENDO DEL SALÓN VIO EL MENSAJE Y SE ASOMO POR LA VENTANA, VIO A ROBIN SENTADA EN UNA BANCA LEYENDO UN LIBRO A LO QUE SE APRESURO PARA IR DONDE ESTA ELLA.

-NO CAMBIAS.

-FUFUFU ES UN HABITO QUE NO LO HE PODIDO DEJAR.

-¿ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA SALIDO?

-SI ¿NO TE LLEGO MI MENSAJE?

- MMM NO, NO ME HA LLEGADO NADA. COSA QUE SI PERO COMO QUERÍA ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA LO NEGÓ

-ME QUIERES ACOMPAÑAR A LA BIBLIOTECA

- SI CLARO VAMOS

ROBIN SE PUSO HACER SU TAREA Y ZORO A LEER UN LIBRO O MAS TIRAS COMICAS

-TU SI SABES COMO DISTRAERTE- ROBIN VIENDO A ZORO

ZORO VOLTEA Y VE A ROBIN – YO NO, ES INTERESANTE SABER DE OTRAS CULTURAS.

- ¿CULTURAS? VEO ENTONCES TE DEJO PARA QUE APRENDAS MAS- SONRIENDO

- NO ES ESO MMM YA ¿TERMINASTE?

- SI – SONRIENDO

ZORO SE QUEDO VIENDO COMO LE REGALABA UNA SONRISA

-NOS VAMOS- ROBIN

EN EL CAMINO VENÍAN PLATICANDO COSAS DE CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS CUANDO PASAN POR EL PARQUE Y SINTIERON UNA NOSTALGIA

-VAMOS A SENTARNOS BAJO ESE ÁRBOL- DIJO ROBIN

YA LOS DOS SENTADOS ROBIN EMPEZÓ A DECIRLE A ZORO QUE LE DIGA UN CHISTE YA QUE NO HA ESCUCHADO NINGUNO

-MMM NO TE VA A DAR RISA PERO ES GRACIOSO, PERO AHÍ VA:

.MAMA ¿POR QUE TIENES LOS OJOS CERRADOS FRENTE LA COMPUTADORA?

. AH ES QUE WINDOWS ME DIJO QUE CERRARA LAS PESTAÑAS

ZORO SE EMPEZÓ A REÍR Y ROBIN TODA SERIA LO VIO

-NO ENTENDÍ

- AH SE ME OLVIDABA QUE A TI TE TIENEN QUE SER COSQUILLAS- EMPEZÓ A HACERLE COSQUILLAS

ROBIN COMO LLEVABA UN VESTIDO BLANCO Y OLEADO SE RECOSTÓ AL SUELO Y ZORO QUEDO ENCIMA DE ELLA SUS MIRADAS CHOCARON UNO AL OTRO AMBOS SE RUBORIZARON Y ZORO LE ACARICIO LOS LABIOS CUANDO SE ACERCA MAS A ELLA Y LE DA UN BESO DESPACIO, ROBIN LE CORRESPONDE CON TIMIDEZ CUANDO SUS LABIOS SE SEPARAN, ZORO NO LO CREE, LA BESA DE NUEVO. ROBIN SE SEPARA DE EL EMPIEZA A LEVANTARSE CUANDO ZORO LE AGARRA LA MANO Y LE DICE.

-ESPERA NO TE VAYAS DISCÚLPAME PERO ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI PERDIDAMENTE DESDE HACE AÑOS Y HOY QUERÍA PROBAR A QUE SABE TUS LABIOS, QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA…

ROBIN TODA RUBORIZADA VIENDO LA CONFESION DE SU AMIGO SE QUEDA CALLADA

-NECESITO TU RESPUESTA LO ANTES POSIBLE YA HE ESPERADO 3 LARGOS AÑOS. ZORO VIENDO A ROBIN

ROBIN LE REGALA UNA SONRISA Y EMPIEZA A CAMINAR DEJANDO A ZORO SOLO.


	7. RESPUESTA

RESPUESTA

DESPUÉS DE ESTAR SOLO TODO LA TARDE EMPIEZA A CAMINAR YA CERCA DE LA CASA VE A ROBIN CON LOS DEMÁS HACIENDO LOS DEBERES YA EL SOLO LE TOCA TIRAR LA BASURA Y BARRER EL JARDÍN.

EMPIEZA A HACERLO TERMINA, CUANDO SANJI LOS LLAMAN PARA CENAR TODOS TOMAN UN LUGAR ROBIN DECIDE SENTARSE A UN LADO DE LAW Y CHOPPER, A LO QUE ZORO LLEGA A MOLESTARSE.

TODOS EN LA CENA HABLANDO DE SU DIA CUANDO KID COMENTA

-ZORO A POCO TE PERDISTE DE REGRESO POR ESO LLEGASTE TARDE.

-NO ESTABA, (VIENDO A ROBIN PERO ROBIN ESQUIVA SU MIRADA) ENTRENANDO.

CHOPPER MENCIONA QUE DONDE ESTAN SABO Y ACE. A LO QUE RESPONDE LUFFY ES: ELLOS NO VAN A ESTAR POR UNAS SEMANAS.

-LO SIENTO LUFFY- DIJO NAMI

-NO TIENES YA HE ESTADO ACOSTUMBRADO DESDE AÑOS- SONRIENDO

- ROBIN COMO ES QUE SALISTE PRIMERO- DIJO LAW

-ERA PRESENTACIÓN Y SOLO NOS DIERON TEMAS QUE DEBERÍAMOS TRATAR.

-ESTUVISTE SOLA TODO LA MAÑANA Y PARTE DEL MEDIO DIA- FRANKY

-NO ESTUVE EN LA BIBLIOTECA (SONRIENDO) LAW ESE PASTEL SE VE DELICIOSO ME DAS.

LAW DÁNDOLE DE PROBAR SU POSTRE A ROBIN. CUANDO ZORO DA LAS GRACIAS POR LA CENA Y SE RETIRA. DE REPENTE VIBRA SU CELULAR DE ROBIN, ELLA VE QUE ES UN MENSAJE LO ABRE VE QUE DICE – TE ESPERO EN EL JARDÍN TRASERO –

ELLA SONRIENDO RECOJE SU PLATO DA LAS GRACIAS Y SE RETIRA

CAMINADO EN EL PATIO VE QUE ZORO ESTA UN UNA PARED SENTADO SE ACERCA.

-DIME QUE SE OFRECE

ZORO LE AGARRA DE LA MANO Y LA BESA, ROBIN LO SEPARA DE SU LADO.

-SOBRE LA RESPUESTA- VIENDO A LOS OJOS DE ZORO

-LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR A TI TE VEO COMO UN AMIGO MAS BIEN COMO UN HERMANO.

-NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESO LO SABES Y AL MENOS HAS UN ESFUERZO.

ROBIN AGARRANDO LA MANO DE ZORO LO VE Y LE DICE. – LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO. VOY HACER COMO ESTO NUNCA PASO YO TE TRATARE COMO SIEMPRE, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE ME TRATES COMO SIEMPRE.

ZORO LA ABRAZA

-NO PUEDO TU SABES MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA A TI

-LO SIENTO ZORO PERO NO QUIERO JUGAR Y MENOS PERDER UN AMIGO ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS

ELLA LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y SE RETIRO


	8. AQUEL PELIRROJO

**HOLA ESTE CAPITULO LO DIVIDIRÉ EN DOS PARTES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LEER**

**AQUEL PELIROJO…**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que zoro le confeso lo que sentía por robín pero ella, solo trataba igual sin pena a lo que era difícil para él.

Después de una semana. En la mañana robín bajo a servirse café cuando vio a law sentado leyendo un libro de medicina.

-ya eres parte del club- robín sonriendo

-creo que sí que me darás-

-creo que una taza de café ayuda a la concentración- dejando su taza donde law

-compartimos- dijo law

Robín se acerca, toma un lugar, los dos empiezan a leer cuando law baja y los ve.

-¿que leen?- agarrando un taza se empieza a servir café

Law. – cortes perfectos

Robín. – la era prehistórica

-vaya sí que estudian mucho- kid sentándose a un lado de robín, y saca un libro de mecánica

Los dos lo ven y se ríen y dicen al mismo tiempo

-Bienvenido.

-que me darán- dijo kid

A lo que robín le arrima la taza de café. – quieres

A lo que kid le da un sorbo y robín se pone a reír

-law también le dio un sorbo y creo que le acabas de dar un beso indirecto

Kid se la queda viendo y law le responde

-no te vayas a enamorar de mi

Cosa que le causo risa a los tres.

Cuando sanji baja tarareando una canción romántica a lo cual los tres se dan cuenta.

-oh chicos tan temprano y ya están estudiando

Empieza a sacar cosas del refrigerador, empieza a cortas verduras, cantando una melosa canción a lo kid en voz baja dice.

-quien crees que sea- viendo a law y a robin

-a que te refieres- law

-sanji siempre canta cuando está enamorado- dijo robin

-sea quien sea es algo bueno- kid

A lo que los tres se rieron cuando zoro bajo vio que robin estaba feliz con los otros dos

-zoro porque vienes tan sudado- kid

-estaba entrenando- viendo a robín. Pero robín solo le sonrió

- cabeza de lechuga ve a bañarte que falta que este el almuerzo- dijo sanji

-cállate cocinero pervertido

-quieres pelear algas del mar

-si peleamos tu serás derrotado

-cállense los dos que estamos estudiando- kid viendo a zoro y sanji

-chicos hoy en la noche llega ace y sabo hay que ser una fiesta de bienvenida- luffy bajando desde las escaleras

- ¿bienvenida? Todos

Cuando bajan los demás para almorzar y escuchan

-¿quién viene?- dijo nami

-mis hermanos- respondió luffy. – ¡haremos una fiesta!

- ¿fiesta? Dijo killer

-ah no te preocupes este idiota siempre busca un pretexto para celebrar y gastar- dijo ussop

Todos quedaron de acuerdo que después de la escuela harán una fiesta y cada grupo iría a comprar lo que les correspondía

A lo que robín y kid les toco decoración, ya en la escuela, robín sentada en una banca leyendo escucho voces y se dio la vuelta vio kid que le seguían varias chicas, cuando llega donde robin, esta le dice – ¿admiradoras?

-no se solo sé que me siguen desde hace una semana

-fufufu ya eres un playboy- riéndose

Kid le agarra de la mano se van caminando, ya en el camino jugueteaban entre los dos, pasaron en tienda tras tienda viendo que decoración era mejor, entre ellos se ponían cualquier artículo que encontraban raro. Ya en la caja robin vio una un taza decorada a lo que le mostro interés ya cuando lo iba a pagar habían dicho que su tarjeta cancelada a lo que ella se sorprendió.

Kid al ver eso lo agarro y pago por la taza a lo que robin se lo quedo viendo, saliendo de la tienda.

-te devolveré el dinero cuando averigüe porque cancelaron mis tarjetas-

Kid sabía que sus padres le dejaron una herencia enorme por eso no le preocupaba pero él lo compro por querer acercarse más a ella.

-no te preocupes será mi regalo para que no compartas tu taza de café- hablando todo cool

Ya en la casa eran los únicos en llegar, vieron que no habían nadie empezaron a decorar la sala y el comedor, cuando se pusieron a jugar de nuevo con la el helio de ahí kid empezó a imitar cada uno de sus compañeros junto con robin.

Kid se quedó viendo cómo se veía y más su dulce sonrisa con su tierna mirada. Cuando la puerta se abre era chopper con ussop y law que habían llegado con las frituras y refrescos.

-chicos que están haciendo- chopper

-jugando con helio-robín hablando de manera graciosa

Cuando chopper y ussop se acercan para intentar lo mismo

- Law quieres probar – robín

Law sin querer se acerca y lo hace ya todos jugando entre ellos y no paraban de reír. Llega killer, zoro y franky que les toco ir comprar música alegre junto con la bebida. También venían sanji con violet que compraron unas cosas para la cena. Al último llego luffy y nami que fueron por los regalos de bienvenida.


	9. AQUEL PELIROJO II

**AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE**

**AQUEL PELIROJO ... II**

Ya todo estaba listo cuando las puertas se abren, era ace y sabo que acababan de llegar cuando escuchan – SORPRESA-

Ace y sabo agreden el gesto ya todos después de cenar y festejar ya empezando a aburrirse cuando franky sugiere jugar a la botella

A lo que todos se lo quedan viendo, sanji lo apoyo que jueguen a la botella seguidos de luffy y ussop después sabo ve a ace y se hacen gestos.

-si vamos a jugar, pero no quiero que se nieguen los castigos o retos estamos. Sabo

Al final todos alrededor de la mesa cuando franky gira la botella y cae en killer y violet a lo que violet era la que obedecía

-verdad o reto

-verdad

-una menciona un acto bochornoso que todos tus amigo de aquí no sepan

-mmm acto bochornoso seria que en la secundaria escuche al maestro de matemáticas teniendo relaciones con la maestra de artes y decidí chantajearlo para que me pasara con un diez

A lo que todos la miran y dicen si eso era bochornoso… a lo que ella contesta que sí. Toda sonrojada

Vuelven a girar la botella le toca ussop y chopper

-chopper se blando contigo verdad o reto

A lo que chopper todo tímido pidió reto

-te reto a que te bebas la mitad de esta botella de cerveza

Chopper con timidez bebió

Giraron de nuevo le toco ace y robin

-robín que elijes

-verdad. Sonriendo

-mmm quien te dio tu primer beso y cuando… y si te gusto

A lo que robín ruborizada dijo – mi primer beso fue hace un mes, me lo dio un excompañero de la secundaria y si me gusto.

A lo que todos gritaron woow y nami le pregunta. –quien es o lo conocemos.

-fufufu si pero ese es mi secreto.

Zoro la ve y sabe que es el a lo que sonríe discretamente.

Giran de nuevo y cae sobre nami y luffy

-luffy que eliges. Lo dijo de una manera amable a lo que qué todos sabían que iba a ser algo malo

-reto

-ok te reto a que no cobres tres meses de renta

A lo que todos se vieron.

-acepto

A lo que les cayó de extraño que luffy digiera que si

Giraron de nuevo la botella cayo en sabo y chopper sabo le hizo que tomara otra cerveza ya ace sugirió que sean de retos que era su fiesta a lo que todos por cortesía dijeron que si

La botella de nuevo giro quedo en ace y nami

-tu reto será en que bailes arriba de la mesa o tu castigo será que beses a luffy.

A lo que nami se paró, todos pensaban que iba a bailar cuando se fue a lugar de luffy y lo beso. Todos sorprendidos la vieron

-ok de nuevo giren la botella. Dijo nami

Ussop y violet

-violet te reto a que corras por todo el patio sin zapatos, cuando termine de contar hasta 50 quiero que ya estés aquí.

Violet lo hizo sin problema cuando vieron que la botella cayó en franky y robin

-hermosa arqueóloga quiero que nos hagas un baile sensual o tomate todo la botella de tequila.

A lo que todos los hombres la vieron y ella con una negatividad alrededor dijo –no pásame la botella

Se tomó toda la botella y los hombres gritando fondo, fondo

Excepto kid, law y zoro que se quedaron callados

Seguían con castigos absurdos y tontos cuando casi la mayoría estaba ya tomado excepto kid que fue el único hizo todos los retos, cuando giraron la botella quedo sabo y robin

-mmm te reto a que vayas por mi cena y traigas más bebidas con frituras

Robín toda mareada recibió dinero y empezó a caminar kid se paró la empezó a seguir

Cuando robín estaba a punto de caerse kid la abraza.

-ten cuidado hay que regresar

-kid amigo sabes no puedo es un reto. Toda mareada

-te acompaño

Llegaron a un local kid le dijo que se sentara a la banca mientras el pedía

Termino de pedirla la cena y unos bocadillos ya en el camino ven una licorería abierta robín se acerca y pide una si de cerveza y una botella de tequila a lo que el dueño pide una identificación que es mayor de edad a lo que ella responde que no la tiene pero si es mayor de edad a lo que kid entrega la de él paga. En el camino kid le pregunta porque mintió si saben que es la única menor de edad. A lo que ella responde que se le había olvidado.

Se sientan un unas bancas cuando ella se recuesta en sus piernas y se queda dormida a lo que kid empieza acaricia su pelo y su rostro que le gana la curiosidad y la besa.

Cuando ve que ella se para le dice que se apuren. Kid le sostiene la mano y vuelve a besar ella le corresponde, se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se vuelven a besar a lo que ella se aleja y dice.

- sabes tú eres la segunda persona que me ha robado mis besos.

-quien es el primero- pregunto kid

-ese es mi secreto

Robín agarro la bolsa y saco la botella empezó de a beber. A lo que kid le quito la botella y molesto le dijo

-deja de tomar tú no eres así

-déjame tengo mis razones para hacerlo

-no ves tonta que estoy aquí cuidándote por que te quiero y me importas. Agarrando su cara y viendo sus lindos ojos

-si yo también te quiero amigo y me importas

-chica mala, tonta no ves mis intenciones. La besa después la abraza cuando se da cuenta que ella se quedó dormida.

Kid sube por la espalda a robín se va a la casa cuando llega ve que los demás ya están borrachos unos hasta dormidos excepto ace que se quedó jugando el Xbox al verlos

-llegaron con la cena

-si pero ella se está dormida no soporto el alcohol, voy a dejarla en su cuarto

-ve yo me quedare jugando ya que empieza a fastidiarme el trabajo

-consigue una novia para que te ella te distraiga

-lo hare

Ya en su cuarto kid la acuesta y la acobija se despide con un beso en la boca.

Ya a las 1 de la mañana robín despierta baja y ve ace jugando a lo que los dos empiezan a jugar después a tomar se quedan platicando cuando caen rendidos. Era sábado robín despierta se va a su cuarto. Pasaron tres horas algunos ya estaban recogiendo el basurero que dejaron. Cuando robín baja ve a law leyendo.

Ella se sirve café se sienta a un lado de law cuando ve a kid bajando lo saluda. A lo que kid la ve y le pregunta que si ya siente mejor, y si recuerda lo de ayer a lo que se reclina a la mesa y contesta.

-mmm no me acuerdo muy bien, pero recuerdo a ver platicado con ace

Ya todos terminaron de limpiar. Ya en el comedor almorzando, zoro, kid law y robín a lado de robín esta chopper. Ven que ace apenas se levantó y viene bajando. Ace bajo rápido se sirvió café y le dijo a chopper que se hiciera a un lado, chopper obedeciendo se pasa a otra silla

Cuando ven que ace le agarra la mano a robin y le da un beso en la mejilla. A lo que ella se pone roja

Ace en voz alta dice: buenos días novia…


	10. PROBLEMAS

**lean y disfrutenlo **

**GRACIAS...**

**Problemas...**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que robín se hizo novia de Ace. A lo que kid, law y zoro no estaban de acuerdo. Kid todavía no entendía el cómo y porque paso eso, ya que él se le confeso antes.

Robín siempre sonría a todos y cuando le querían preguntar ella cambiaba de tema. Ya los demás le dejaron de hablar y hacerle preguntas. Luffy era el único que seguía tratándola de igual manera a robín, ace por en cambio siempre que tenía tiempo libre iba a la escuela de robín a recogerla, o llevarla a pasear.

Un día ace y sabo da la noticia que tienen que ir a un nuevo lugar y pide que cuidaran bien de robín.

Habían pasado dos semanas cuando killer se hizo más cercano a ella y un día la encontró llorando y no precisamente por ace. Killer la abraza se queda con ella toda la tarde cuando escuchan que ellos habían llegado por el escándalo que hacían.

Cuando ven que killer salir de la habitación de robín y los que lo vieron era nami, zoro, kid, law y ussop. A lo que se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada.

En la cena killer y robín no bajaron ya los cuatro viéndose unos a otros le dicen a luffy.

-luffy no te vayas a molestar pero vimos a killer salir del cuarto de robin- nami

-ah no le veo nada de malo a veces yo también voy al cuarto de robín-dijo luffy con una sonrisa.

-tonto killer salió poniéndose la playera y arreglándose el pantalón-dijo ussop

-además robín es novia de ace que va decir si se entera que su novia esta con otro- dijo zoro gritando

-cállate no te atrevas hablar así de robin ahorita voy a hablar con ella -dijo luffy molesto se paró y se dirijo a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de robín

Nami al ver como reacciono zoro, se lo queda viendo y le dice

-zoro a ti te gusta robín verdad, yo las vi hace 2 meses en el parque besándose.

A lo que zoro nervioso y sorprendido dijo: - si ella me importa pero me rechazo dijo que nada pasar entre nosotros.

-al menos obtuviste respuesta- dijo kid. A lo que todos se lo quedaron viendo

-tu saliste con ella- dijo violet.

Kid los ve y dice: - nos besamos una y otra vez le confesé que la quería a lo que ella solo se quedó dormida todavía cuando la lleve a su cuarto nos besamos pero no entiendo que al día siguiente fuera novia de ace

-es una traidora- dijo franky

Law al escuchar eso se levanta chopper lo mira, se da cuenta que a law le lastimo escuchar eso. Law sale del comedor se va al cuarto pues no quiere saber más de robín.

Al día siguiente todos almorzando, baja robín y saluda pero solo recibe un buenos días de luffy y law. Killer después baja y saluda pero solo recibe buenos días de luffy, él toma la mano de robín y se van a la escuela.

Paso todo una semana sin que nadie le hablaba y no bajaba a almorzar ni a comer menos a cenar todo se volvió incómodo. A killer no le importaba mientras el dueño le permitía estando ahí para él no había problemas.

Cuando un luffy agarro comida y se lo llevo a robin causo el coraje de todos.

Después luffy se puso su chamarra y le dijo a killer que lo acompañara a comprar algo que le encargo robín, killer se paró de la mesa y se marchó.

A lo que nami se levantó llena de coraje y subio corriendo al cuarto de robín. Violet tratando de detenerla la sigue, cuando se oyen los gritos de nami.

-deja de utilizar a nuestros amigos

-no los he molestados

-no te hagas la santa ya sabes de que hablo

-no, no sé de qué me hablas

-primero andas con zoro de ahí a kid después te haces novia de ace y luego te acuestas con killer

-cállate no sabes lo que dices

-no sea que ahora vas a conquistar al hermano menor de tu novio

Violet le dice a nami que se detenga

-no, no voy hacer ella no sabe cómo están sufriendo nuestros amigos

-nami solo no quiero que salgan lastimados

-lo siento robín pero ahora yo he dejado de ser tu amiga

-que es lo que dices

-detente nami-dijo violet

-no me voy a detener no quiero tener como amiga a una perra

-nami eso fue demasiado- dijo violet que le empezaron a salir lagrimas

-perra nami, eso es lo que piensas de mi

-si robin, me di cuenta que te volviste una perra manipuladora

Violet no pudo soportar salió del cuarto todos los chicos que estaban afuera escucharon todo, violet al verlos se acercó llorando

-nami estas segura de lo que dices- robín, viendo el suelo

-si robín a partir de mañana no te hablare más.

Nami se dio la media vuelta cuando escucho que robin le dijo-gracias amiga… ella abrió la puerta salió vio a los chicos pero no dijo nada dirigiéndose a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de media hora llega luffy ve que no hay nadie va al cuarto de robin ve que solo está dormida le deja las pastillas que le pidió.

Robin al ver que ya no había nadie se puso a llorar en silencio.


End file.
